


A Moirail's Guide on how to Dualsign

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RP style format, Slow starts, Some nondescript not quite AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, that's it, that's the title. Also posted on Tumblr. This is an RP between me and my moirail (homestuckassemble on ff.net) that once again kinda got outta hand. I don't know where it's going but if you wanna come along for the ride, grab a seat. Enjoy the madness that ensues between a lowblood working for a greater good and a highblood working for a <s> queen bitch </s> er — <i> lovely ruler. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hahaha, Momma Egderp you ask? That is uh, being worked on. Slowly but surely. I have a chapter that's in editing and one being currently written. School kinda has that project stunted for the moment. 
> 
> So how did I find time to write Dualsign with my moirail?  
> *nervous laughter* oops

Signless supposed that, even if it were only a few sparsely placed ones, there would be warning posters of his face eventually. The higher ups would have gotten them first, and now the lower groups were becoming aware since he obviously wasn't getting caught any time soon. The picture wasn't too inaccurate either; he'd have to be even more careful around areas where he wasn't sure everyone was on his side. He backed away from the wall he'd been posted on — intending to vacate the area until further notice — only to bump into someone who'd been walking nearby. As luck would have it, his apology was not greeted with kindness. Signless soon found himself caught in a strife he did not want but had to retaliate in or else he wouldn't make it out alive. Self-defense, he told himself. Self-defense and the fact that the other troll wouldn't die kept him going. The troll would sustain a few injuries, just as Signless had when he'd been trying to refrain from doing anything at all, but not die. He'd be healthy in a few weeks time. Still, he doubted the authorities would listen to that so as soon as he knew he could, he ran.

♋

With the file of his newest target resting on the desk in front of him, Dualscar actually took the time to look over this one just by glancing at the case name. 'The Mutated Case' is what he'd decided to call it, looking over the numerous papers on this troll for what he guessed to be the fifth time. The case had been so generously passed onto him after a sweep of no luck from anyone else. This bastard was obviously clever to be put under the higher blood's jurisdiction. What intrigued him so about the entire fiasco wasn't the case itself, but the reference sketch that came with it. Even though it was but a mere drawing, the face was one of such delicacy that he couldn't resist but accept the job with open arms. The man he'd agreed to hunt down and cull would be a terrible waste of good looks, but a job was a job. He'd just put the file away when he got word of a scrabble just down the block, witnesses saying the antagonist of the fight was a nubby-horned male with a long grey and worn cape. Dualscar didn't want to miss his chance and set out with his 'crew' immediately, arriving to the scene mere minutes after the criminal had escaped. The other half of the fight was busy raving to his comrades of his victory, in which Dualscar paid no attention to such vanity. It was obvious the other troll had gotten his fair share of the beatings. He instead focused his attention on the small drops of bright red blood soaking into the dirt road. It was definitely his mutant that was here. "Scout around! Leave no area unsearched!" He barked at his team. Dualscar was certain that he would find this man if it was the last thing he did.

Signless realized he'd narrowly escaped being caught; he could hear the chatter and that troll's boasting from the small distance he'd put between himself and the scene. He allowed himself to relax for just a moment, knowing the danger he was putting himself in. Although sometimes the easiest way to escape was to hide in the open, especially when you were expected to be somewhere tricky. He froze briefly when he'd heard the loud command, not having expected it so soon. What tipped them off to a lead? He glanced over himself quickly, eyes widening when he spotted smaller wounds on him bleeding. As if this wasn't hard enough without that type of tip off. He placed his hand over the main wound, still not too serious, in order to stop the blood flow for at least a little while. He wasted no more time there; he needed to get out and fast. He needed to get back to the current hideout, which was farther than he'd like it to be at the moment. "Today is most certainly not my day..." he murmured softly, dipping into a shadowed area as a few people hurried past him. He sighed quietly, relieved.

Dualscar wasn't surprised to hear that their mutant hadn't been found, the area having been cleared of anything suspicious. It was quite a let down, he'd say that much, but for the first night resting on the case it was good enough compared to the little else that had been discovered on the man. This would have to be approached slowly. That was exactly why Dualscar had taken the night watch shift, making the duty rounds along the city's edge where most of the lower bloods dwelled. He was greeted by some with sneers or glares, even a few threatening growls by others, though it failed to faze him; they were not of his concern and he could care less if they all perished. The night was rather clear and he couldn't help but eventually lose his concentration and admire the small time away from his actual job. The night shift could be purely blissful at times with the star lit sky and quiet surroundings. It was definitely something he didn't get while living deeper into the city, or even back home in his island in the ocean. Even his home had it's own rickety noises, considering it was an old ship. With his thoughts invading his mind, Dualscar failed to realize that he was in the midst of an old abandoned part of the city, an area known for housing those that didn't want to be sought out by any unwanted higher castes.

Signless was more than just a little relieved when he'd managed to dodge being captured. He couldn't afford much of anything, least of all that. He made sure to stick to the shadows in case there were still wanderers about up until he was in the familiar secluded part of town. Time passed as it normally would from there, with meals and talk of plans for the next day, and the confirming of ones made days into the future. It wasn't until well into the night that he'd decided to go back outside, wanting air fresher than what was trapped in that stuffy room. Despite the way the rest of the building looked, that one room was still pretty intact. He too travelled aimlessly, lost in his thoughts that led him down both optimistic and pessimistic paths. He continued until he spotted another figure, just a little ways down on the path he'd just turned onto. He could just barely make him out from the distance, though unable to tell if it was a friend or foe. He froze, unable to react properly, torn between fleeing and approaching the stranger.

Dualscar stayed emerged in his thoughts throughout his walk, eventually coming back to the topic of his mutant. For a low blood, he really wasn't that bad looking. From the black curls just peeking out from under his hood to the structure of his face, the mysterious troll was drop dead gorgeous. This wasn't the first time Orphaner had become attracted to one of the trolls wanted by the Condesce, there'd been many circumstances like this. But it was the first time he'd been so harshly determined to meet the troll face-to-face, even if it was to just cull them. Dualscar forced himself out of his thoughts as another individual rounded the corner to the street he was walking down, visibly freezing in his tracks only from the surprise of seeing another troll out so late. He, unlike this new addition to the night, was unfazed by the nonidentifiability of the character a bit of a ways away from him. _Probably just a frightened brown blood._ Those idiots were the shyest of them all and really caused no threat to him. With this theory, Dualscar continued to walk casually down the street, beginning to pick out small and minor details about the apparent male he was approaching.

Signless really hoped he was just having an off day and that his luck wouldn't always be quite this bad. The fight, the blood, almost getting caught and now running into the very man he was trying to avoid. He could see him clearer and clearer as he came closer and he _knew_ the same was happening with the highblood. Any minute now, Dualscar would recognize him completely and he'd have to bolt again, find somewhere far, far, far away from his friends, his family, his followers, few as they were right now. He should have fled the moment he knew it was Dualscar but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. His instincts said run, hide, anything but stand and watch him approach, but if he did wouldn't he be considered hypocritical? Fleeing at the sight of a highblood — that's what his instincts were doing. He was a highblood, not the one who wanted his head on a silver platter special for the Condesce. A highblood. With this in mind, he stood a little straighter, fixing his hood more upright. If he was about to get into trouble, at least he'd be confident about it. He wouldn't back down or run. His heart still beat fast all the same.

As he continued to approach the man at the end of the street, bits and pieces of the them became all the more familiar. He still hadn't quite pieced together why until he'd gained a few feet and was able to see clearer. In seconds Dualscar finally realized just who it was that he'd stumbled upon and the grin on his face couldn't have grown wider. This just showed how stupid low bloods could be at times, wandering around at night like that would really protect them. Though one thing Dualscar did notice was that he wasn't running away, instead looked to be standing taller. The higher troll shook his head and stopped a mere three feet away from the mutant he'd only recently learned about. His immediate reaction was not one he wasn't expecting. As he'd guessed, this guy was even hotter in the flesh. He appeared to be particularly fit under the long cape draped over his shoulders, his onesie-looking outfit hugging his toned body. It was harder than he'd thought to keep a level head with this guy so beautifully watching him with hidden fear in his glowing red eyes. "Funny running into you. Are you willingly turning yourself in or have I just hit a great stroke of luck?" Dualscar spoke with a gruffer voice than he'd meant, the deep rumble seeming to shatter the silence that surrounded them. Though his easy going smirk remained, his body posture altogether gave off no threatening vibes.

"I wouldn't consider myself very lucky if I were you right now." His voice felt tighter than usual, a side effect of his head screaming at him to get out of this situation as soon as possible. Having Dualscar stare at him, analyzing him, did not help to calm him down. "I doubt you come here very often, therefore you're in my territory now. You're at a disadvantage for anything you try to pull." He did his own not so secret analysis of the troll before him, finding himself wanting to touch the armor he was clad in, to feel what materials it was made of and how well it worked. He tried to keep his focus on that rather than on his face and voice, the combination setting off sparks of... _something_ in Signless' current mess of a mind. He couldn't explain the emotion, too wrapped up in several others. The fear was fading though, his body relaxing slightly as he noticed Dualscar didn't seem to be hostile at the moment. He refused to let his guard down completely — he wasn't dumb. "Why are you in these parts? You don't strike me as the type to ever think about these desolated areas let alone visit." Perhaps he'd already known Signless had been there, had been looking for him. If that was the case then why wasn't he already captured? What exactly was going on right now?

“And why is that? I’d think of it as very lucky to run into the very man you’re hunting down.” Dualscar replied casually, his overall tone and expression still showing no signs of being threatening. The poor guy looked so distraught, even though he appeared to be trying to keep himself composed for the higher blood's sake. “You’re right on that, I am in, how you say, _your_ territory, but do you really think the low bloods dwelling in this area would really dare to go up against me? Might want to check your reasonings, _mutant_.” The demeaning word wasn’t meant to be taken offensively, more as a warning that Dualscar was aware of the genetics of this other troll. Dualscar certainly wasn’t oblivious to the check over of his own body by this guy and found himself rather flattered that he was taking the time to look. “As for why I’m even in these dumps, one could say the reason is that I offered to take the night shift which meant coming through here…” Dualscar trailed off and sauntered closer to the rather adorable looking troll before him, figuring he would be playing a dangerous game by trying to get closer. “Though I would rather opt for the fact that I wanted to see for myself just how gorgeous you were before I decided on whether or not to bring you to the Condesce herself.” Dualscar stopped almost a foot away from Signless, gazing slightly downwards into those mesmerizing, glowing red eyes. Oh, how they attracted him so. If only he was permitted to get all the more closer; his current position may be too much already either way.

"While it's true that hardly anyone here would go against you, I know of at least four who would, myself included, if it came to that. You being in an unfamiliar area isn't advantageous to you either — I know these paths forward and backwards. An escape or ambush with the few I have on my side would not be difficult to arrange." He hoped the bit of confidence he'd felt while speaking was as prominent as he felt it was. It honestly wouldn't be hard to escape from here, not with so many shadows, not with so many routes nearby. He would just need to distract Dualscar long enough to get to one. Signless' thoughts were cut short by the combination of shock from the other troll making his deformity known and the rush of adrenaline from him taking a few steps closer. He resisted the urge to take a step back, continuing to stand his ground against all his instincts. He would not run from these problems any longer. Color rushed to his face at the compliment — there was no denying that Dualscar had blatantly called him gorgeous. Him, the one he'd called a mutant not a few moments ago. Him, the one who was supposed to be hunted down and killed for all he'd been doing. Him, the Signless, _gorgeous_. "E-excuse you?" Signless took a moment to compose himself before attempting to form words again. "My looks should not be a deciding factor on whether you capture me or not —" Not that he'd complain too badly if him being attractive kept him alive a little longer. "— just as my blood should not determine that either. Not to mention that I have no desire to be pulled into whatever game you'd like to play by saying I look attractive in any way. I will not be an object of affection to be lusted after or a prize to be won for either your personal enjoyment or for the Condesce's." 

Dualscar scoffed and shook his head. “As the very head of the chain of security in this civilization, do you really think I don’t know how to maneuver around here? I wouldn’t dare getting caught here without knowing the area. Though I do applaud your guts.” Dualscar knew it wouldn’t be too hard for him to dash off and hide and he was hoping it didn’t come to that. He already knew what he was going to do with this guy, but he needed to figure out a few things first. It humored him to literally watch the emotional battle take place in the subconscious of his little mutant and the flush of color made it even better. He was about to pull another sly compliment until he started talking again... and continued to talk. “Geez, tone it down on the talkin’ dude. Major mood kill.” Dualscar rolled his eyes and stepped away, walking around the small street a bit. “Don’t blow a gasket, neither of those are the deciding factor.” That was a lie. “And there isn’t a game behind it. Can a highblood not find interest in an attractive lowblood? As much as you’re all just wriggling maggots to me, there are still some that are undeniably hot. You just happen to be one of them and a mutant.” And the one he was ordered to either kill or take in to the Condesce to be tried and executed. Seriously, this was quite a bump in the road. “Damnit, why do ya’ gotta’ be so hot, asshole.” Dualscar sighed and turned back to him, blankly staring for a minute. “Surely you’ve got a name other than ‘the Mutant’ and it wasn’t in your file. Mind giving me a little insight?” The only thing to do now was to try and figure something out because Dualscar really wasn’t up for seeing this guy being taken out and he was willing to lie to keep that beautiful of a face alive.

Signless had to admit he had a point. As a leader, he was trained to be prepared for any situation — wandering around a desolate place like this one was just one of the several scenarios he'd probably had drilled into him. "Mood kill? There shouldn't have been any mood to kill in the first place." The color on his cheeks grew brighter at the thought, spreading across the bridge of his nose and creeping towards his neck as well. Were they setting a mood? Was he unintentionally following down a path that Dualscar was paving? "I — " He honestly couldn't respond. If he responded to Dualscar's questions by saying no, there could not be attraction between a highblood and lowblood, he'd be a hypocrite to his own ideals. Blood color shouldn't matter in these cases either — nothing should. If one found attraction to another, that was that. Yet it felt so strange to have him, the lowest of the lows, be even considered by someone so high up in this twisted world. "You —" Signless really had no idea on how to react in this situation. He'd mentally prepared himself for so many that could happen while he was out walking or spreading his words, but this was not one of them. "The Signless. That is what they call me." At least he'd found his voice against, even if he wasn't addressing the topic he wanted to. 

“And why shouldn’t there have been? It’s not like there’s anyone here to witness it.” Dualscar smiled a bit at the reactions from all of this. It was so unbearably cute. With the smallest bit of urging, he could definitely have this flowing in the direction he wanted it to be. Though it was almost too easy for his tastes. It would have to wait for a while, they had just met after all. At their incapability of being able to answer him, he merely leaned against one of the building’s walls. “The Signless, huh? Quite a name you’ve got there.” Everything about this guy just seemed so… unique in a way. Even as high up as he was, Dualscar wasn’t so vain that he couldn’t spot pure beauty when it was right in front of him. And Signless sure was one beauteous piece. “Alright, I’ve got a proposition for you. You’ve got two decisions; I’ll let you scurry off back to your little rat’s nest and pretend I never saw you, but you gotta meet with me tomorrow night. The other option is to refuse what I just said and I’ll drag you in right now and you’ll be killed within the next twenty four hours. It’s your call.” Of course it was a little unfair of a proposal, either way Signless would be forced into something he probably didn’t want to do, but he was dealing with Dualscar, of all trolls. He really couldn’t expect much else from a high blood. “Whadd’ya say? Death or one more night with lil’ ol’ me~?” Dualscar pulled a sly smirk, watching Signless closely to capture every reaction he could.

Again, Signless had to admit he was right. They were alone here, and that both excited and frightened him at this point. "Some would say the name suits me. Would you care to tell me yours?" Although he was sure he already knew it, it was just common courtesy to give your name when exchanging names. The mutantblood scoffed at the "proposition" given, crossing his arms. "You'll have to allow me some time to think. This is such a difficult decision, after all, such an important one." He would almost rather take death, or at least attempt a quick escape now while he was mock thinking, yet... something about meeting up again actually appealed to him. What harm could come from it so long as they weren't caught? "Very well. I have made my decision. I survived one night with you and it had no side effects; I don't suppose another night will cause any either." He grinned slightly, ensuring he was finished with his sarcastic response to such a request. 

“The one and only Orphaner Dualscar, at your service~.” Dualscar smirked and did a mock bow with his introduction. Of course it had to be sarcastically showy, how else was he to present someone of the stature such as himself? At Signless’ returned sarcasm, he forced himself to hold back his barks of laughter. So the little devil had a mouth on him after all. He waited patiently for the verdict, grinning widely at his answer as it amused him all the more. “It’s a date then!” He said rather loudly, approaching Signless once again with his hand outstretched. The matter of where to meet could be saved later, Dualscar could always get a secret message to Signless whenever he finally decided the ideal location where he was sure they wouldn’t be caught or seen together. “Oh, and I must say, you’re pretty good at keeping under the radar if I had to come after you.” He smiled a little before continuing in a semi-hushed voice. “But you’ll have to try harder to keep away from me.” The added wink at the end of his statement was just so he was sure the mutant would catch on to his actual meaning.

"Oh my — " Signless could honestly not believe that he had to bear witness to that introduction. It was obvious he didn't do it often, or had probably ever done it for anyone else. It had been a display just for him. "If you're going to bow, at least do it properly next time. Honestly, I may have to teach you how to simply bend over..." He sighed softly, shaking his head, but smiling. "A date?" Signless swore he'd just gotten the blush off his face but there it was coming back, heat prickling his cheeks and ears. "One meeting and the promise if another is not a date, especially when you half forced me into agreeing to do it. This is simply a chance to converse longer without you trying to cull me and me..." _attempting not to feel the need to run from you constantly_ , he finished his sentence in his thoughts, trailing off in his spoken words. They didn't need to be said. He would probably get snapped at for breaking the mood again as it was. Why was he even thinking about that? There was no mood to break, nothing more to this than two trolls speaking with each other. Yes. That was it. He opened his mouth to speak again, but at Dualscar's words, he promptly shut his mouth, wanting nothing more than to pull his hood over his head and childishly stalk away. "I am beginning to regret my decision to meet up with you a second time," he murmured, only half meaning it. "You're certainly a strange one... Dualscar." He added the name as an afterthought, feeling the way it rolled on his tongue and felt in his mouth. 

Dualscar grinned and shook his head in disagreement. “I doubt that babe. You’re the one that’s gonna need some teaching to be anywhere near my experience.” He winked again and shrugged. “I still think it’s a date, with or without the facts of the true situation. Not like it’s my fault you’re too damn hot to be killed without a second thought.” He was fully aware that he’d pulled Signless into this but he honestly didn’t care too much. Sure, he could be not-vain about some things, but he was still a spoiled high blood and would still have what he wanted when exactly he wanted. He merely saw it as his right, as shitty and selfish as that sounded. Though he did enjoy the reaction from his little innuendo. “I know you don’t mean that~. I’m not all that bad.” Just the way the mutant said his name gave him a slight wave of shivers, which was odd to say the least but it did sound so nice. More suggestive thoughts about it crept into Dualscar’s mind and he was slightly taken aback by it, a small bit of color showing on his own cheeks. He understood that his hardcore flirting was pretty suggestive itself but imagining that stuff after just the first meeting was pretty... weird, in a way. He wasn’t that desperate for a hook-up.

"I cannot believe — " Signless began, flushing even brighter all across his face. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. This wasn't something he'd ever thought to be prepared for, as a mutant and as a figure that stood for too much to pay attention to looks. He certainly wasn't expecting the flurry of dropped compliments and half views of what may or may not be Dualscar's true intentions. "I would appreciate it if you stopped bringing up my looks and to refrain from calling this meeting a date. It's proving to be quite triggering to me, and I'm not entirely sure how to handle it." He raised a brow as a blush made it's appearance on the sea dweller's own face, curious as to what had gotten him flustered. He wondered if he really wanted to know after all. He shuffled, that feeling of wanting to flee coming back in full force and he could just barely suppress it. "It's late. You shouldn't be caught around here and I shouldn't be caught talking to you. My friends will be worried about me anyway, I've been gone so long." He tried to be polite about wanting to excuse himself but he sounded rushed, too hurried, too obviously listening to his primal instincts. 

Dualscar gave his own questioning glance at Signless’ choice of words, not completely sure how he should take them. What the hell was triggering? And you weren’t really supposed to handle flirting, you just kinda rolled with it as far as the highblood knew. “You make flirting particularly hard, you know.” He said with a shake of his head. Just as Signless more than likely wasn’t used to being in the presence of a highblood for so long without repercussions, Dualscar really wasn’t able to fully grasp that someone of the mutant’s standing would be completely terrified of him. With Signless’ discomfort becoming more and more obvious and then him trying to properly excuse himself, Dualscar decided his time was up with his little mutant. Even after pushing and prodding so intently, he had to stop at some point and let his toy indulge in his fear and escape. “Right, right. We should get back to our respective points. Just don’t blow me off on our d-- our _meeting_ , promise?” 

Flirting? Is that what Dualscar was doing? It certainly explained a few things. Signless couldn't be blamed though, or so he thought, for not recognizing those words as such. He'd never been flirted with before. "Well excuse me for becoming too... flustered to properly accept it. Or realize that that's what you'd been doing," he murmured that last bit under his breath. A small smile worked on the mutant's lips as Dualscar corrected himself, the gesture appreciated though unexpected. Why should a violetblood, a highblood, a seadweller, listen to him or anyone who wasn't pure royalty? It felt so strange for it to actually be happening as opposed to simply being talked about or thought out in his head. He nodded, promising that he'd be out eventually tomorrow night, unable to speak now. He was afraid of this troll still, afraid of this revelation, afraid of what would come from this. He needed to leave soon, but he was also afraid to leave without Dualscar dismissing him. It seemed wrong. He was still the one to step away first, slowly moving backwards and slinking into the shadows that he'd come to call home.

Dualscar stood still in his previous spot, watching Signless slink back into the shadows. The inner part of him that was still strictly under ")(er Majesty's" reign urged him to follow after the mutant, to carry out the rest of his duty as the Queen's bounty hunter, but he remained locked in place, waiting until the other was a fair distance away before actually relaxing. In all honesty, if he paid attention to his thought process he'd probably feel as conflicted as the Signless had looked. It was normal for him to flirt with the wanted, but not let them go as he just had. This guy was a criminal in their society and had literally just walked away unscathed. Mixture between a low blood and a high blood just wasn't right. So why hadn't that stopped him? What made this mutant special enough to not be taken in and killed? Dualscar sighed and shook his head, clicking his tongue a few times. "So much for my job." He muttered as he turned around and headed back home. As long as nobody found out, what could be the harm?

==> Proceed to next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**look what I updated h a h** _

The next day was even more exhausting than the previous, since Signless had barely slept since leaving Dualscar. How could he when his mind was racing a mile a minute? What if someone had seen them? What if Dualscar ratted him out location wise? He had no doubts that "her majesty" would tear this area apart looking for him if it came down to it. And what of tonight? He couldn't avoid showing — that would be just as dangerous as going through with it all. These thoughts kept him up during the remainder of the night and had him distracted during the time between his sermons. His sermons became an escape from reality, a way to push out his emotions instead of keeping them locked up. 

He thought that during on sermon he saw the troll plaguing his thoughts but he blamed the intense heat of the day for the lapse in vision. "It must be the heat... why should he be here unless to stir up trouble? And since no trouble has come, obviously he is not there. Simple as that." With that brief reassurance, he began his final sermon of the day.

The rest of the night proved to be rather uneventful for the higher blooded troll, as well as quite a part into the day until he caught wind of something rather interesting. He understood that Signless was well known for what he did, but he honestly wasn't expecting him to be such a celebrity among the lower castes. From what he'd picked up from numerous conversations, a few sermons were to be taking place that day, Dualscar having already missed the first one and half of the second. That would obviously not do; He absolutely /had/ to see what it was his little Mutant got up to. With a free afternoon ahead of him, Dualscar had no trouble getting a low blood to leak the sermon's whereabouts to him and set off.

He arrived towards the end of the second sermon, his bright purple armor hard to miss amongst the crowd though with him standing towards the back he understood why not many were worried, or even knew of, his presence. Dualscar managed to wait patiently for the last sermon, hoping to get closer towards the front to try and understand the adorable man speaking. Since quite a portion of the trolls had already had their fill and left, he was able to accomplish such a task, trying his best to remain hidden but be seen just enough for Signless to notice him if he were to look close enough into the crowd. All he really needed to do now was wait and see just what the hype about these sermons were.

Even with most of the main crowd gone, even with it becoming late and Signless feeling exhausted from his sleepless night and constant speaking, even with the soreness of his throat from having to project his voice so loudly, he still spoke with the same volume and confidence he had at the first one that morning. The same raw emotion put into words, the same gestures that drew these people closer to him, the same passion in his eyes that told stories all on their own. He went through every motion as eagerly as he had that morning, as calmly as if he wasn't ready to collapse and sleep for ten sweeps — right up until he finally noticed Dualscar. Dualscar, watching him with a mixed expression, one he presumed to be curiosity and maybe even the wonderment he'd hoped to place in all trolls. Dualscar, standing there as if it were normal for such an important person to attend the preachings of the male he was told to cull. Dualscar, making eye contact with him and causing him to freeze up in a way he hadn't done since he practiced these sermons in the worn rooms of his home. He recovered after a few moments, returning to the way he'd been before even if his cheeks were a little redder now. He couldn't let the knowledge of a highblood watching him stop him from continuing. He had to act as if he was no higher than the Signless himself.

Throughout the sermon Dualscar watched with mixed emotions of both amazement and admiration. Everything about the sermon seemed to put him in a trance, seemed to make him forget about everything besides the words being spoken so clearly. It was as if he'd been transported into an entirely different universe, one where blood color didn't matter; where even he was just another face among the crowd. Signless' words were so powerful, so loaded with emotion and passion. He spoke of nothing, yet spoke of everything at the same time. It made Dualscar question if this was the same man he'd met just that night; if this was the timid low blood he'd so openly flirted and toyed around with. Of course he noticed when Signless finally saw him, a sly grin sneaking to his lips. He chuckled a bit once Signless gained his composure and kept going, though it wad obvious the sight of the higher blood had set him off a bit. Not even trying and Dualscar was still able to mess with him.

A small sigh of relief passed through the Signless' lips as he finished his sermon, grateful that his day was finally over. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last with his over exhaustion, and with the remembrance of his promise to meet with Dualscar that evening. As his followers left, he wished them safety and courage, and thanked them for attending particularly if they stayed for all of his speakings. He avoided the higher blood as long as possible, always seeing him briefly, waiting for the crowds to clear. Once they were, the mutant approached the other troll, intending to merely thank him as he did all the others. He had intended to leave it at that and walk back off, wanting to meet up with his family, his friends. He hadn't intended to follow up with standard word of thanks with, "You're a little early for our, how you so nicely put it last night, date, don't you think?"

Dualscar waited patiently for the crowds to clear after the last sermon, watching Signless carefully with his arms crossed. In all honesty, he was a little proud of the mutant for being able to still have that much vigor after such a long day ranting on and on about the same things he normally talked about more than likely, even if it had caught the high blood's attention. Soon enough everyone was gone, save for the two of them, and Dualscar gave a mischievous smile when Signless approached him. "I simply couldn't stand for missing my little mutant preform his circus act~." He replied, not meaning offense by his statement. "Though, it was quite a show you put on up there. Almost brought me to tears." After giving a dramatic pose of his own creation, Dualscar laughed lightly and seemed to beam at the smaller troll. "I won't hold you to your word until tonight. For now, this is just a friendly visit." The violet blood have a shrug of his shoulders, glancing around a bit.

"Circus act?" Signless scoffed at how his work was being understated. Circus act. "I would like to see you go in front of crowds of strangers and try to preform the way I need to, if it's such a circus act." He actually smiled a little at the thought of one of the highest blooded trolls, one of the most known ones at that, preaching about blood caste to lower bloods. It was a comical thought, yet one he wouldn't mind seeing coming true. "Perhaps it is a circus act." He admitted, chuckling lightly. His laughter grew at the pose Dualscar gave, a hand going to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound. He couldn't be drawing attention to himself now, not when he was chatting it up with a highblood and was too exhausted to make up a reasonable excuse for it. Once he'd composed himself again, he nodded and thanked the other troll. "Despite my earlier reaction, I am... glad that you came. And stayed for the entirety of my presentation."

"Oh like it would really be all that hard. There's nothin' to it; I could do what you do with no problem if I wanted to." Dualscar challenged with smirk. It...It shouldn't be that hard, right? Definitely not. Standing up on a stage was basically what he wished to do as a kid anyway; Be the very center of attention. "See~? What'd I tell you." He grinned and shifted around a little. It was nice to be with him in such a calm setting compared to the previous night. "I was rather curious about it. You're quite popular with the lower castes on days of your sermon you know. The streets were buzzing about it. Naturally, I had to come see for myself."

"Oh? Is that so? Then why not come by tomorrow as well and prove it? Or will you be /far/ too busy by then to visit me again?" If nothing else, should he come by, even if he didn't actually speak in Signless' place, the fact that he was coming to them would attract the attention needed to spread these ideals. Although it would certainly be entertaining to see Dualscar trying to do a sermon about equal blood casting. "The idea spreads rather easily amongst the lower castes. After all, they are the ones who benefits the most from it." Lowbloods alone wouldn't help the entire species conform to a new way of living. He needed a majority of trolls to be willing to at least attempt changing their outlooks on the castes. "Still. Most highbloods would ignore all of the gossip as I've heard it called, and hope the hype ends soon. You coming to see hardly deems the action as natural."

"I don't know about provin' anything, but who knows. Maybe I'll stop by again tomorrow. Wouldn't it all depend on tonight? With us meeting up again and all." Dualscar certainly hadn't forgotten about that. How could he? Being alone with an incredibly handsome troll with little to no threats about the meet up or the need to be cautious in case of being caught. No sir, he definitely hadn't forgotten about that. "Eh, what can I say? Gotta take risks sometimes. And it ain't like I'll get reprimanded for just bein' down here. Her Royal Bitch doesn't care what I do, as long as I get my job done quick and fast. Other than that, I'm a free troll." He shrugged and crossed his arms, seemingly okay with everything. He really wasn't worried, why should he be? No one was around to see him. And if he were asked why he was talking to a lower blooded troll, he could easily just lie his way out of it. As high as he was, no one could really argue with him without receiving consequences. It was just how it worked.

"Yes, I suppose that it would depend on tonight..." After all, if tonight didn't go according to some semblance of what Dualscar had in mind, Signless had not doubt that his future would be looking grim. He swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous about what tonight would entail, though despite him being a highblood, Dualscar didn't seem like the type to force a troll into anything they didn't want. Coerce perhaps, but not force. "A free troll..." The words felt foreign to say on his tongue, and they didn't match up with the image here had of the troll who'd said it. There was no such free troll in this universe, not yet. Not even Dualscar was free, though he might feel that way compared to others. An overwhelming want to fight even harder, do even more now, filled Signless so quickly that he actually staggered for a moment, eyes somewhat wide and a little confused. "Goodness, I should... lay down. Sleep. I think. I've been up too long. I'm having... odd thoughts."

Dualscar stood quietly for a moment until he saw Signless stagger a bit, his face showing some sort of confusion. He couldn’t be that exhausted could he? Then again, he had just finished an entire three day sermon with probably little to no sleep due to the night before. Maybe it was best that he rest a little bit before their little meet up tonight. “Do you need help gettin’ to where ever you need to be?” The taller troll offered, looking around to see if there were any post-sermon stragglers still hanging about. There were only around two or three trolls, not enough to worry about them being seen together. Dualscar could help Signless around with little to no trouble. Plus, maybe Dualscar could have the honor of meeting some of Signless’ ‘friends’ or whatever they were to him. It might prove to be a good thing. Plus, he could hang around with them for a while and maybe find out more about his mysterious little mutant.

"I don't know..." Signless hesitated when Dualscar offered to help him back home. On the one hand, he could use the help. There was no way he could make it back in a reasonable amount of time on his own, not when he was forcing his feet to stay planted on the ground and his eyes to stay open. All the talk, all the warmth of the day and the lack of sleep, it was all piling up and causing him to feel grossly exhausted. On the other hand, leading him to his hideout, his family, his followers; it was a recipe for disaster that he did not want to hang over his head if it all went down the proverbial tubes. He didn't want to be the one responsible for everyone's demise. Although, as he thought of it, they are already risking their lives for him every day, by believing and supporting him. But would they really accept this decision? Signless blinked a few times and swayed on his feet, now really feeling the heaviness in his bones and limbs. How he walked along the stage without fainting, he didn't know. "Yes, I... I do, unfortunately. I don't trust my body to hold up much longer. I haven't been sleeping well lately, not at any time of the day or night." 

As soon as Signless agreed to have Dualscar help him home the higher troll started gently edging away from where they were, slipping an arm carefully around Signless' waist to help support him up. Naturally he thought nothing of the gesture, though he was concerned of being spotted now that he was actually trying to help. As easy as it would be to play off even speaking to Signless, there was no way he could explain physically helping Signless leave after a sermon. Especially since word was more than likely beginning to get out that he was searching for the mutant. Of course that was probably only among the higher castes but it was still just as dangerous. He'd have better luck carrying Signless but he doubted that would be permitted, how matter how tired the mutant was.

The Signless sighed softly at the cool feel of Dualscar's body pressing up to him. He slipped his own arm behind the troll's neck, trying to pull most of his own weight. He didn't want to rely too heavily on this support. It was enough that he'd even accepted it to begin with. "I may have to ask somebody to start coming with me to these if this is how I'm going to end up," he chuckled softly, leaning on the other troll more, quietly commenting on how absolutely cold he was compared to his own body temperature. It was unnerving. "How could any troll be any colder than that? I find it hard to believe," he huffed out before making a small exclamation. "Oh! Home. Right. Do you remember where we met up the other day? We can just go there and I'll go the rest of the way on my own. I'm tired, not stupid. You're not getting anywhere near where I'm living." He half pushed away from Dualscar, just enough to half raise a fist and lightly jab at his chest. "I'll fight you before that happens." Unfortunately, the threat was toned down by the laugh he gave out before even finishing his statement. 

"Aw, I can't tuck in my cute little mutant to bed? That's a shame. Guess I'll just have to make the best of this little moment." Dualscar joked, trying to focus on both monitoring Signless' condition and trying to get him home at a reasonable pace. The Signless really didn't need to be out any longer and it wasn't helping much that he'd have to wake later on in the evening to meet up with Dualscar like they'd planned. If Signless was dealing with anyone other than Dualscar then maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to reschedule their little date but sadly he wasn't and Dualscar be damned if he put off their meet up. Although, the highblood did feel a slight bit of remorse for having to drag Signless out of his home after probably only a few hours worth of sleep as it was. The poor troll would probably end up delirious. Being lost in his thoughts for a majority of the slow moving trip, Dualscar nearly missed the alley in which they'd met, glancing around to make sure it was the right one. Granted, he probably couldn't have forgotten this alleyway if he wanted too. They alley where he'd first met his little mutant; it certainly was one to remember. "I don't think leavin' ya' would be too good of an idea. Why don't'cha just tell me where ta' go an' I'll get ya' home in a jiffy."

"Mmmm, nope, my mother generally does that. So sorry, my dear highblooded friend." Signless lets out another small chuckle before continuing to speak. He doesn't stop throughout the entire walk, always finding some topic to fill the silence with. He is an expert speaker after all; there is always something to speak about. When they stop in the alley, he detaches himself from Dualscar, shivering at the odd warmth of the air after feeling nothing but cool highblood temperature for the majority of an hour. He staggers, rubs at his eye gently as he looks to Dualscar. "No, no, it's fine. It's not far. I'm sure that the others there wouldn't exactly want... well..." he trails off, hoping the highblooded troll understands what he's trying to say.

"Well I ain't gonna kill 'em or nothin'. Plus you're in no condition goin' off by yourself. Probably couldn't even make it that corner." Dualscar mused, gesturing to one not far off from where they were standing. Highblood or not, when Orphaner Dualscar was looking to court another troll he damn sure wasn't an asshole. There was no way he'd let Signless go by himself. Plus, Dualscar was really wanting to meet who his little mutant chose to be around. Wanted to meet some of his closest followers and the family he spoke of in his sermon. "Come on, let me take you home." He urged, gently tugging Signless close to him again. 

"Oh? I," he paused to yawn softly, "I bet I can." All to prove a point, the Signless turned to face the direction Dualscar had pointed in and began to walk. Much to his own surprise, he did reach the corner before fumbling a little and stumbling back to Dualscar. "Okay. Okay, fine but you aren't coming in. They will verbally murder you." They likely wouldn't but he would get some funny looks, from Ψiioniic especially. A highblood escorting a lowblood home? Supportive of his cause or not, that's still bound to turn heads. 

"I can agree to that." Dualscar shrugged and resumed his position of having an arm wrapped gently around the low blood's waist to provide him with some semblance of stability so he could still use his legs to some degree. He was hoping that the walk would tire Signless out so the violet blood could come up with some redundant excuse to meet his friends. In all honesty, Dualscar would do the same and introduce his catch to some mutuals of his own but there were two main problems with that; Signless had a warrant out for his imminent death and Dualscar didn't actually have anyone to call his 'friends'. He wasn't particularly liked among the higher castes. Perhaps this meeting of the Signless' followers would actually provide him with other trolls he could at least call acquaintances. 

"Mmm..." Signless hummed softly as he leaned on the other troll, continuing with a nonsensical tune as he directed Dualscar to the little base he'd set up with his family and followers. By the time they reached what passed as a front door, he had forgotten entirely about his lack of want for the highblood to see the others. He ended up half pushing himself against the door to open it, seeming more drunken than tired, and calling out, "I'm hoooome! Psiiiiii, help me prep up my pile!" 

The Dolorosa was almost immediately at the door. "Where have you been?! Do you realize how late it is? Did something happen, are you hurt? I knew I should've sent Psionic with you..." She trailed off once she noticed there was another, quite larger, troll standing next to her son. Dread quickly filled her, she knew exactly who this troll was and what he did and seeing Alternia's top bounty hunter next to her son was not a pleasant sight. Dolorosa stumbled over her words, sputtering out nonsense about how good of a troll Signless was and how he'd never meant any harm. Dualscar, on the other hand, merely chuckled a bit and bowed his head a bit. "S'Alright miss. I helped him home. You could say I've been ignoring my duties for the time being." He murmured with a wink. 

The Dolorosa flushed a dull jade for a slight moment, apologizing for coming to such conclusions. It was against Signless' teachings after all, to believe that all highbloods were ruthless. Of course the stereotype was not hard to succumb to with Dualscar's reputation behind him. She quickly let the two of them through, wanting the door shut and Dualscar hidden before anyone else were to see him. Quite a ruckus would start if that happened. 

Signless, upon hearing his mother, almost immediately sobers up so to speak. He half hides behind his escort, out of instinct because he knows not to mess with the Dolorosa when she is shouting like that. Seeing her suddenly back down though kicks another instinct into gear and he reflexively tenses up, ready to protect despite how weak he feels just doing that much muscle movement. 

Similarly, upon hearing the agitated jadeblood and the sound of an extremely loud mutant, Psionic came rushing to the front area fast as he could. He hardly had his mouth open to speak before he saw the higher blooded troll, smelled the scent of seadweller and faintly blood. He hoped that was just leftover from Signless' mini wound from yesternight. A low growl rolled from his throat. "Who'th the fithdick?" He said it as politely as he could since the other two trolls didn't seem too alarmed. It had to be at least somewhat safe in that case.

They were at a silent stand still, each waiting for the other to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhhh what even is this story anymore XD ~~don't look at me~~


End file.
